Just as Sane
by Tamira O'brahm
Summary: Harry/Luna Series of Oneshots Because they have always had a story in seemingly ordinary moments. It is time for it to be told.


_*Any characters/lines you recognize are obviously not mine- all credit goes to JKR and Lewis Carroll*_

 _" **Things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end**_ **, if not** _ **always**_ **in the way we expect."**

"I think I'll just go down and have some pudding and wait for it all to turn up - it always does in the end." she smiled as she turned towards the Great Hall.

Harry watched her skip along till the end of the corridor before he realised he was smiling too.

"Hey, Luna!"

"Yes?" she peeked back around the corner.

"Do you, I dunno, want to go get some dessert and eat it by the Lake?" Harry mumbled. He didn't even know where the random thought had come from. But Luna's face lit up, almost as if she'd suddenly spotted a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She waved at him to hurry up as she continued to skip along the passageway, and Harry broke into a half-run to catch up with her, his heart light for the first time since Sirius' death.

"Meet me near the Birch tree. And bring your cloak." She murmured before going ahead into the Great Hall towards the Ravenclaw table. Harry followed more slowly, thankful for the fact that Ron, Hermione and the rest of his yearmates seemed to have finished and left already. He sat down next to Natalie McDonald at the Gryffindor table, half-expecting a glance of fear and disgust. Instead she gave him a respectful nod as she cleared some space for him, and then continued her conversation with her friends.

In between courses, Harry snuck a glance at Luna who looked as serene as ever as she held a conversation with two tiny first years who seemed to be worried about something. She must have felt his gaze because she flashed a half-smile in his general direction before patting the first-year girl's shoulder and rising from the table with her plate of pudding. Harry gave her five minutes before he followed, summoning his Cloak from the dormitory just outside the Great Hall, idly wondering why the spell hadn't worked when Hermione had tried it.

There was no one under the birch tree when he reached. He was wondering if Luna had gone back to her dormitory when he heard a giggle. "Well, hello there." Harry looked up at the slim pair of legs dangling from a branch. He laughed again, wondering why it was suddenly so easy. "You remind me of the Cheshire Cat." He exclaimed, before remembering that Luna was a pureblood. "Well the Cheshire Cat is -"

"…a character from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. And I'll take that as a compliment. After all, we **are** all mad here." She answered as she jumped down from the branch, landing nimbly without her pudding so much as wobbling.

"Wait, you read Muggle literature?" Harry was surprised.

"Yes. Alice used to be one of my favourite stories as a child- I made Mummy read the book every night. And after she died, I'd read it myself." Luna stated matter-of-factly. Harry gazed out at the Black Lake, still unsure of how to behave around the concept of death.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked abruptly.

"Oh yes, it does. Some days, when the sun shines really brightly, or the first day of snow, or on days when I get a spell right on the first try, or on days when they hide all my stuff at the same time and I have nothing left to wear. I miss her." She said simply, as she sat down under the tree with her legs crossed, her bluish grey eyes vacantly staring for a moment before they turned to him, twinkling. "But I still have so much left. Daddy, and this pudding, and Alice, and you, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville. I have friends now, don't I, Harry ?" she looked up at him beaming.

Harry looked at her through his glasses, this being that was Luna Lovegood, not trusting his ability to speak in that moment. Instead he hung up the Cloak from a low-hanging branch like a canopy, making them invisible to everyone except each other, and sat down next to Luna. And they stayed there, for a very long time, staring at the stars shining on the surface of the Lake as they finished their pudding. And for the space of a few hours, at least, all was well.


End file.
